halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
URF Origami II
|engine= |slipspace= |weapons= |complement= |armor=1.5 meters of |sysmod= |crew= |firstuse= |era= * * |affiliation= * * **Victorian Independent State }} The URF Origami II was a naval vessel of the , more specifically, the Victorian Independent State, as well as being the second ship to bear the name. The ship was launched as the UNSC Peking in , and took part in the , taking heavy damage, causing it to be reassigned to patrol the asteroid belt on anti- operations. As a result, the ship was captured in by the operating out of . The ship was stripped of most of what saw as useful, and what was left of the ship sold off to the Victorian Independent State at an outrageous price. This would prove to be one of the major incidents that caused Jonathan Watts to go against Jiles, believing the man was doing nothing but swindling well-needed resources from the for his own gain. When Karl Afeld discovered that the ship had been stripped of most of its combat capability, he flew into a rage, only being kept from engaging in a battle with at the urging of officers led by Frantisek Barlus. Eventually, the ship was rearmed, initially the sheer threat power of it being used to attack and board privateers operating in the area, taking weaponry and supplies from their ships, and using them to outfit the Origami II. After a series of deployments for over the next decade, the Origami II was recalled to for its last time in August by Karl Afeld under the guise of refitting for further hit-and-run operations. However, upon return, Afeld came aboard and told the crew to prepare for a naval battle with the , as there was intelligence stating that they were preparing to attack the planet. On September 6th, a task force emerged from . In what would later be known as 'the greatest naval battle of the ', the Origami II expended nearly all of its ammunition, before being immobilized and being destroyed by several ships. Service History Launching ( ) Initial Service ( - ) Shakedown Cruise Patrolling Asteroid Belt Service ( - ) Victorian Independent State Piracy and Escort Battle of Victoria On September 2nd, the Origami II, after having taken out a convoy protected by a . As the rebel warship moved in to take the weapons stores of the freighters and corvettes, it received a message from to immediately return home under the guise of being refitted for longer duration deployments. However, upon its return home on September 4th, Karl Afeld came aboard on a . Bringing the crew together in the hangar bay of the destroyer, Afeld informed them that the initial reason for bringing the ship home was not for a refit, but rather because there was intelligence stating the was bringing a task force to take back that was expected to arrive soon. In the aftermath of Afeld's announcement, the ship's captain, Francis Tolcott, ordered the ship to stay in orbit, as opposed to docking it at the spaceport on Agley and allowing the crew to go on leave while the warship was rearmed, which was the usual operating protocol. Instead, Tolcott had ferry ammunition and provisions to the Origami II. Over the next two days, Tolcott also began discussing possible scenarios with the ship's navigator, Sarah Wolcox, deciding on a plan of action. More specifically, Wolcott decided to bring the Origami II directly into the middle of the formation, hoping to shock them long enough to cause a great deal of damage. As a former officer, Tolcott knew all too well the ship, nor its crew, had any chance to survive the engagement, but did not inform his subordinates of this fact. On September 6th, while orbiting above the northern pole of , the Origami II detected a rupture nearby, with a task force of vessels coming out of it, composed of one , two , and four . Carrying out the plan developed with Wolcox, Tolcott ordered the destroyer to full speed, with the aim being for the ship to emerge directly in the formation to provide a target rich environment. With the fast attack, the ships were caught off guard, allowing the Origami II to fulfill its initial goal of getting into the formation. What followed was a short, nearly four minute battle, as the rebel warship unleashed its full armament, shearing off a sizeable piece of the UNSC Keyes, and mauling the other ships with fire from its point defense guns and Archer missiles. However, as the ship began to run out of ammunition, Tolcott gave the order to feign a surrender, with the hopes of reenacting what had done in during the . However, due to the Watts Protocol, the ships destroyed the Origami II before it was able to open fire again. Category:Safe Havens Category:Destroyers Category:Insurrectionist ships